


Never had my mouth that full...

by butterflyeffect00



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Onedirection - Fandom, larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dentist, Dom Harry, Fingering, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, ManxMan, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Ship, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention on daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: You know what they say  "An apple a day keeps the doctors away but if the doctor is cute ....forget about the fruit"And that must have been the reason why Louis forgot the apple completely ...Where Louis goes to the dentist, and he’s left alone with the hot doctor’s assistant, he makes a horrible inappropriate joke and things happen.“- I have come a few times to the dentist before  and never had my  mouth that full. - I said without thinking, talking  about the cotton and the extractor that the doctor had used minutes before.....And Louis knew he totally messed up....or maybe he didn't at all.





	Never had my mouth that full...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. First of all I am not a native speaker, so I'm sure there's a lot of errors during the OS.  
> Anyways, this is fiction, inspired by Harry and Louis. I don't mean to sexualize them , it's pure erotic literature. Just used their names as every other fanfic about them out there. 
> 
> I recommend reading this if you're older than 16 years old. But if you're younger and want to, then go ahead and enjoy.  
> As the tags show it contains smut, which means sex. It's a manxman relationship, so if you don't like it how did you even ended up reading this???? 
> 
> This is the first "fanfic" I've written so I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Thank you to Laia, for encouraging me to write this idea down and for making sure I go to hell.
> 
> See you all down there, lads.
> 
> Enjoy reading.  
> Sincerely, me. xx

LOUIS

 

I sighed for the second time since I left home, I couldn’t understand why I should go to the dentist. My mouth was in perfect condition, I also had a very good hygiene routine.  
Even so, my mother forced me to go to the dentist every six months to have me checked. The doctor was a friend of my mother and she had been visiting me since I was 10 years old. And there I was, with twenty years being forced by my mother to check my teeth.  
I kept walking on the wet asphalt.  
It was early January and to be honest it was very cold. I was wearing a light brown coat that reached up to my neck and a black beanie that covered my hair, which was quite long.  
I didn’t consider myself an ugly person, at all. I knew that I could seduce many men with my charm (because yes, I was very, very gay)  
My nature was to be provocative and leave them wanting more, although I always regretted it. I only had sex with two people, which one of them was my first girlfriend, some time later I discovered my sexuality.  
Anyways, I was walking when I noticed a car passing by the sidewalk. I hurried to get away but it was too late, the car lifted a wave of water from the ground and soaked me entirely. I growled and cursed the driver out loud.  
The driver opened the window, and snapped:  
-Shut up, cutie  
I sighed and decided to go quickly to the dentist's office, so I would have time to dry my pants before the checking.  
I arrived at the building a few minutes later, with an angry face, completely angry with life.  
I went to the front desk and put my most credible smile on my face.:  
-Excuse me, miss,- I spoke to the woman behind the desk. - Could you tell me where the toilets are, please?  
The woman looked up to meet my blue gaze.  
\- Of course, second floor to the right. But I'm afraid. -she checked my wet clothes- There are no dryers, young man. You can go home and change and postpone your visit ....  
-No, I said quickly. - I was already there. No way I would go back home to come back another day, god knows when.- It will not be necessary, It’s not that bad...  
Louis the king of lies Tomlinson. The truth was, my pants were about to be able to swim out of how wet they were. I felt the cold clothes burn my legs and my pants completely tight to my thighs. I felt every curve of my body attached to my clothes.  
The woman smiled at me accepting my lie and I went to sit in the waiting room.  
I took off my coat and left it in the chair next to it. I sighed and sat down watching little drops of water fall from my sweater. Damn I was completely wet. The minutes went by and for some reason the heating of the room went up, which caused me to take off my sweater and stay in a simple shirt. It was a bad idea, the cold reached so deep that I felt even the shirt completely frozen. Some people in the room fixed their eyes on me, I didn’t know if it was because they saw that I was cold or because the clothes were completely attached to me, causing each curve of my body to become more visible.  
I had never liked being so curvy. Men are supposed to be strong and muscular, however I was more delicate than a woman's anatomy. I couldn’t complain, I have received many compliments towards my bottom...  
I even did a lap dance to a classmate once. It was the first time I noticed an erection stuck to my ass. I would be lying if I said It didn’t turned me on so bad.  
I was in my world when I heard my name:  
-Louis William? - Dr. Mayers shouted from the doorway.  
\- Louis Tomlinson, Mrs. Mayers. I corrected her while getting up from the chair. I took my coat quickly and took off my beanie and walked to the office.- William is my middle name. Tomlinson is my last name. -I laughed while she apologized.-  
-I'm sorry, son. so many years watching your healthy smile and I keep confusing your name.  
I went into Dr. Mayers’ office and looked around. There was the gurney with all the utensils. My gaze was directed directly at the saliva extractor. My great enemy Since I was younger. I hated that thing.... I never had any cavities or anything like that, but every time I went to check, they had to make sure that they used that monster that left my mouth tired and my lips dry. It felt like going to the desert and dying dehydrated.  
I quickly observed the rest of the room while the Doctor put on her robe.  
A bunch of curls in one corner caught my attention.  
A man of about 24 years was sitting in front of the computer of the consultation.  
His back was broad and muscular, but not too much, his shoulders seemed like a perfect place to lean on or just bite them.  
His perfect hips, neither too narrow nor too wide.  
His biceps could pick me up perfectly and squeeze me against the wall.  
His hair came down over his shoulders and had those curls that seemed endless. Immediately I imagined pulling on them while moaning.  
What? No, Louis, no. It wasn’t the moment to think about your obsessions with Daddy Kink and porn videos. The boy sat up and started talking to the doctor. I just stared at him, even while standing there doing nothing.  
The boy, had giant green eyes, a perfect nose, and his features, Oh God! his features, he looked like a Greek God.  
His jawline had more structure than my whole life, Jesus Christ.  
Even though he had a masculine appearance he didn’t seem rude, he had a feminine and soft part especially when he smiled.  
Oh wait, I was at the dentist!  
The doctor approached me with the beautiful man.  
\- Louis, darling, this is Harry my assistant. He is responsible for holding the necessary utensils that I can not. -She laughed.- I wish I had more hands.  
The boy seemed surprised to see me but he smiled warmly and I swore I could faint right there.  
\- Hello Louis. I'm Harry, a pleasure. -The boy offered me his hand but immediately pulled it away and frowned.- Are you cold? You are soaked.  
I didn’t even remember that at that moment I was wearing a shirt that barely let me breathe and wet pants that marked my ass as if it were a porn star.  
\- Oh - I spoke this time looking at Mrs. Mayers. - A car was driving so fast and well... and I did not have time to go home and change my clothes. So I would appreciate it to be a quick check.  
The doctor smiled.  
-Obviously, honey, let's start.  
I went to the gurney, however, my skin prickled at the sight of Harry's deep green gaze on my ass. His insistence on looking at me was so strong that I could feel the pressure on my backside.  
I ignored it and I settled on the gurney.  
The women approached and put a kind of cotton wool in my mouth to start working. I stood still and decided to close my eyes and ignore Harry's presence, just behind the gurney, expectantly. Waiting for the doctor's orders, I guessed.  
With my mouth open and the doctor checking I didn’t realize when they turned on the saliva extractor and jumped when I noticed it on my tongue.  
I heard a low giggle behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Harry's green eyes and a pair of rebel curls very close to me. That made a heat run through my insides. Harry had the extractor in his right hand, making the job easier for the doctor. Both were leaning toward me, so I could feel Harry's cool breath brushing my face. I tried to close my eyes but all I could do was keep making eye contact with the hot man who was staring at me. After a while the doctor checking my teeth, my lips began to be completely dry and my jaw was tired of being open. I closed my eyes tightly in pain and I shifted uncomfortably.

-Louis. - Mayers warned me.- Do not move, I'm looking if your wisdom tooth has to come out.  
I nodded slightly and looked at Harry again, he smiled sweetly and nodded.  
Suddenly a phone started ringing. The doctor stopped looking at my mouth and turned away answering the call. I stood with my mouth open and Harry holding the utensil against my inner cheek.  
Mayers frowned and started talking fast.  
\- Yes, immediately. -Silence. - Of course, no, it can not wait, it could be worse. Goodbye.  
I looked at the doctor and how Harry left the extractor alone in my mouth, still working. I moaned in annoyance and Harry watched me amused. What an idiot.  
-What happened? - Asked the curly-haired.  
-I must go, I swear I'll be back here in a little while, if you want you can do a little study to Louis, make sure he does not have saliva by the time I arrive, I want to give him a test.  
My eyes widened in pure terror and I tried to speak even with the saliva extractor in my mouth.  
-wvat? Ish ewything owkay?  
The doctor smiled and approached me incorporating the gurney a little higher, so that I would be in a more comfortable position.  
\- All right, you have a very healthy mouth, I just want to make sure that your wisdom tooth will not come out and cause you pain. Alright?  
I nodded resigned to arrive home early.  
\- Everything will be fine. The doctor said, taking her purse and going to the door. -I finish with the urgency and I will be back here with you. I leave you in good hands, Tomlinson.  
I blushed at the comment, not knowing why and turned my head towards Harry, more specifically at his hands. They were giant, soft and giant. When I turned back to the door, the doctor was gone.

Instantly I heard Harry's voice very close to me.  
-Well, Louis. We're alone.- He smiled with his cheeks slightly red. - What do you prefer? I could check your teeth or we can wait.  
I tried to answer but only managed to choke on the utensil that by the way, was still in my mouth.  
Harry cooed and came quickly to remove the extractor.  
-Are you fine, pretty?  
I coughed a little and blushed.  
-Mhm..- I whispered, my mouth was very dry.  
-I know it's annoying to have the extractor in your mouth, it makes your lips very dry ... although yours look very ... very hydrated.- His affirmation sounded more like a question and then he sat on the gurney, close to me.  
I watched him and I could see he was wearing a simple, black shirt, three untied buttons, showing his chest with a tattoo. Amazingly hot. His pants were also tight, and his lower parts were really noticeable. If it was big being calm I couldn’t even start imagining how his cock would look being hard...  
I heard him clear his throat and I realized that I observed him too much. I brushed my fringe off my forehead (from the spotlight that was just focusing on me) and smiled softly.  
-So ... How old are you, Lou? - Harry seemed to want to start a conversation.  
-I'm 20 years old, and you? -I said licking my lips that still felt very dry, although I really think they were pretty wet and bitten because of my nervousness.  
Harry watched me closely and swallowed hard.  
-I'm 24, I just finished the career and started working.  
I nodded not sure what to say, I looked around thinking something intelligent to say to break the ice.  
\- I have come a few times to the dentist and never had my mouth that full. - I said without thinking, talking about the cotton and the extractor that the doctor had used minutes before.

NARRATOR 

 

Just at that moment the small blue-eyed man swallowed, realizing how badly his previous sentence had sounded.  
-Uh, Uh, I mean, and-I, god, meant that, oh ..  
Louis began to stutter and could feel his face really hot up to his ears. He shifted uncomfortably on the gurney playing with his hands.  
The curly lad looked at him with a funny look and approached him slowly, smiling, and touched his thigh.

-I bet it wasn’t that hard for you to have it so ... full. - He said, rather whispered looking directly into the sapphire eyes of the other boy.  
Louis felt chills up and down and began to feel stings in his lower stomach, just where his ...  
-Uh, and-I ..- licked his lips again for the sensation of dryness, despite having already red and swollen lips. And at that moment the curly boy's pupils dilated completely.  
Damn it, Louis really needed to stop smacking his lips if he did not want to get out of there with his arse completely wrecked  
-Louis. - The tallest man pronounced. Louis stared at him clenched on the gurney - Louis. He repeated more demanding.  
-S-yes?  
-Do it again.- Harry was right in front of Louis, sitting inches from him. With his gaze fixed on Louis and his breathing ragged.  
-What? Why? -Louis felt suddenly dizzy.  
\- Lick your lips again.- Harry raised his voice and at the same time stroked the lower lip of the blue-eyed boy very slowly.  
Louis astonished closed his eyes and licked his lips very slowly running his tongue through every inch of them, also licking the top of Harry's thumb, which was still resting on his bottom lip.  
Harry grunted and grabbed Louis by the waist, pulling him a little closer, thus being face to face. Louis's legs hung on each side of the stretcher, just like Harry's.  
Harry’s nails were pressed hard against the delicate skin of Louis's hip. But none of them cared at all.  
They stared at each other for several seconds, shaking breaths, Louis's hands touching Harry's chest, completely motionless.  
But in the blink of an eye Louis realized what he was causing. And he decided he did not care about anything.  
Fuck.  
The blue-eyed man took out the tip of his tongue, still with the look of the curly one perched on him and began to lick his lower lip, looking lasciviously at the boy in front of him. Harry was breathing hard trying to restrain himself from throwing himself on top of Louis's small body and wrecking him in every way possible.  
Louis continued licking his own lips until his gaze traveled to the older boy crotch. A big bulge emerged from his skinny jeans. Louis moaned at the sight and sucked on his own lip, biting slightly.  
Harry reacted quickly and took Louis by the waist and lifted him up. Louis wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and walked to the office chair.  
Harry sat Louis in his lap, this one still with his legs wrapped around the waist of the taller one. His little head hidden in the neck of the curly, breathing raggedly.  
Harry whispered something and his hands traveled to Louis's ass without any shame. He began to massage Louis's cheeks while he moaned on his neck.  
The blue-eyed one moved his arse against the hands of the older boy and raised his head.  
Harry looked into his eyes and took his lips between Louis’, kissing slowly.  
It was a wet and slow kiss, the lips clasped and caressed. Louis's hands positioned themselves on Harry's shoulders and then on the back of his neck, pulling at his curls. Harry grabbed Louis's hip, while sticking his tongue into Louis's mouth. Louis moaned between the kiss. Harry's taste made him drunk. He wanted more. He wanted much more. Always more.  
Harry lowered his wet kisses down Louis's neck and whispered  
-I’m going to take this off, okay love?  
Louis nodded desperately, helping the older man remove his shirt.  
Harry growled at Louis’ despair. He began to touch everything his big hands reached and brushed one of Louis's sensitive nipples.  
Louis closed his eyes and meowed like a kitten. Harry continued to twist the boy's nipples with one hand and with the other he was touching his own erection under Louis's round ass.  
-H-aweh- Louis moaned as he bit into his own arm. Harry was biting and sucking on his nipples. -Haweh !! -He kept trying to pronounce the man's name and begged him not to torture him. Louis's eyes were full of tears at the pleasure he was feeling. His mouth drooled and he could feel Harry sucking his nipples and chest , still with his hands holding Louis in a firm position, almost as if he was going to fuck him at any moment.  
Louis was a mess of moans and pleas, moving his hips even though Harry held him steady as he sucked on his skin.  
In a desperate moment Louis shouted.  
-D-daddy !!  
The room fell silent and Louis went pale.  
-Uh ..- Uh. Louis's breathing was ragged and Harry had stopped licking his nipples. - I'm sorry-and I did not want to, Harry.  
Harry squeezed the hips of the blue-eyed and squeezed against his already very large erection still covered by his pants. Louis moaned in surprise when Harry lifted his gaze from his nipples and began to kiss him savagely, sucking and sucking his lips.  
Harry grunted between the kiss as he touched Louis's ass and buried his nails in it. -Baby, say it again. -Said Harry almost in a sigh separating from Louis’ lips leaving a thread of saliva. Louis blinked. - Say it, baby, come on-come on. The curly raised a hand to Louis's face and began to trace his lower lip, moistening his finger, admiring the pink and swollen lips of the tiny lad.  
-D-daddy ....- whispered Louis looking at his own lips as Harry stroked them sensually with his long fingers.  
"Umm," Harry purred. -Yes ... fuck. Suck me off.  
Louis opened his eyes at such a request and smiled. He was dying to suck on Harry's big cock.  
Even so he smiled innocently and without letting Harry say anything, he stuck Harry's finger in his mouth, sucking, sucking and licking the whole length. First with closed eyes, releasing several sighs and moans. Then he opened his eyes to meet a Harry with his curls scrambled, his pupils dilated and a mischievous smile.  
Tired of the teasing session, Harry took Louis easily and made him kneel in front of him. Louis put his hands on Harry's pants and began to unzip the jeans quickly, unable to resist the urge to warm the cock with his mouth. The curly one watched with lust the smallest one. His chest rising and falling and naked while his pants were pressed against his ass while trying to undress the taller boy.  
-Slowly, kitten. Harry sighed amused.  
Louis moaned and finally lowered Harry's boxers, causing the erection to jump very close to Louis's mouth, who smirked and licked like a kitten.  
-Mhhmm .. that’ big, daddy. Very big, - murmured Louis to continue licking the whole length, from top to bottom, sucking and sucking, noticing every vein in his path.  
Harry moaned sitting in the chair, his penis throbbing in the hands of the smallest. He took Louis' head and pushed his penis inside his oral cavity. The heat and humidity drove him crazy and he started fucking Louis's helpless mouth.  
Louis didn’t complain and sucked the penis with skill, cupping his cheeks and letting it penetrate deep. His little hands played with Harry's balls, wanting to push him to the limit. Harry breathed deeply, watching Louis's innocent eyes as he gave him the best blowjob of his life. Saliva dripped from Louis's mouth along with Harry's pre-cum  
A low sound was born from Harry's throat as he got up and took Louis in his arms, taking him to the gurney ripping off his pants while the little boy moaned softly at Harry's strong touches.  
The truth is that Louis loved being man-handled  
-Gggr, dadd-dy.- Louis said biting his lip looking over his shoulder at Harry, right behind him, opening his legs and separating his buttocks, breathing in his pink and tight hole.  
-I'm going to prepare you, baby, I'm going to eat you so well, you're going to moan for more, right?  
-Mhmmm - The blue-eyed boy nodded  
-Words, honey, tell me. - the taller one demanded.  
-Yeah, Harry, I want you to eat me so well, fuck me with your long fingers, please, I need your cock, daddy, ple- - He couldn’t t finish his dirty speech when Harry was tracing lines in his hole, licking with enthusiasm and brushing his thumb with the entrance.  
-Ugh, daddy, daddy, daddy, uh, uh. -Said Louis with his face buried in the gurney.  
-Shhh, baby. - Harry felt the entrance with his tongue and began to penetrate Louis with a finger while licking with his tongue to avoid any pain.  
Louis writhed and raised his ass to Harry's face, which turned on the curly greatly causing his fingers to fuck Louis faster, scissoring him, trying to reach the sweet stop.  
He knew he had found it when Louis shouted "Harry" and rubbed himself against the stretcher to give some kind of attention to his wet cock, already dripping pre-cum.

-Baby, look at me.- Louis turned his head, his cheeks flushed, his lips wet and swollen and his pupils dilated, flapping his eyelashes slowly.  
Shit, baby, I'm going to wreck you, come on. - Louis crawled towards Harry quickly and this one put him up this time.  
Harry didn’t wait any longer and captured Louis's lips in a slow, wet kiss, tongues fighting. With one hand he began fingering Louis, while he moaned in his mouth desperately, moving his hips.  
The only sound in the room were Harry's wet fingers of saliva fucking Louis's small entrance.  
-Daddy.ah, please ... -Louis broke the kiss completely exhausted, he needed to feel full. -Please, H-Harry.  
Harry grunted, letting go of Louis but not taking his fingers out . - Please what , kitten?  
-Please, daddy, huh,- Louis fucked himself with Harry's fingers, moving his hips frantically.  
Harry watched the tiny boy pleasuring himself.  
\- Look, baby, fucking yourself with my fingers ... mhhm. So desperate. -Louis moaned his name with his eyes closed and letting out small "Uh uh's" - do you think you can take my cock, baby?  
Louis nodded frantically.  
-Words, honey. -Snapped the curly boy  
-Yes, Yes, d-addy, please, fuck me, I need your co-cock, tear me apart, please-please. - Louis begged looking Harry in the eyes, so close while still moving on his fingers.  
Harry smiled satisfied and began to masturbate watching the boy, while he opened his legs so that the he could be positioned between them.  
Harry took a condom he had previously taken out of his pants and put it on its full length, lubricating more. He growled.  
-d-daddy, c-come on - Louis did not finish the plea when Harry introduced the tip of his member into the pink and open entrance of the tiny blue-eyed boy.  
Once the entire member was inside Harry intertwined his hands with Louis's and began with a slow sway.  
"Honey ... so tight, so good for me ... I'm going to wreck you ."- He began to penetrate with speed when he saw that Louis was groaning and hugging his hips with his legs.  
-uh, uh, Harry, faster. Uh, it feels so good ... "- he whispered in the older man's ear.  
\- Shit, Louis, look at yourself, your little hole ... Do you want more?  
-Yeah, ugh yes. Louis repeated "yes" every two seconds and Harry changed angle, positioning Louis's legs on his shoulders, thrusting hard and deep, snatching a moan from Louis.  
\- Do you like it, love? - Harry moaned, noticing how Louis's walls closed on his member. - D You like it ?. He spanked Louis's ass and he moaned loudly, closing his eyes and letting Harry fuck him.  
-I love it, H-har, daddy! I love how you fo-fuck me.- Louis opened his eyes and moved his hips to counter the onslaught of the older lad, fucking himself against Harry's big member, driving Harry crazy.  
-Oh, yes, baby, ugh.  
Harry knew he would not last long with the little curvy guy fucking himself in his cock, squeezing him.

He took Louis from the hip and lifted him up, even with his cock inside the hot ass.  
-Ride me, baby, come on, jump for me. -Harry layed down on the stretcher and Louis adjusted well to his limb, moving in circles, moaning and with tears in his eyes.  
"Uh, my-shit, Harry,"- the brunette was jumping on the big sock while resting his hands on the Harry’s thighs, giving himself pleasure. Harry growling and whispering how beautiful Louis looked. Harry’s hand ended up wrapped in Louis's cock, giving him more pleasure.  
-D.dady I ... - murmured Louis tired from jumping on the penis, feeling the orgasm coming.  
Harry understood the message, sat up and Louis was in his lap. Chest with chest, his lips connected, Louis's tight hole around Harry's cock  
The hands of the curly boy went to Louis’s arse, making the young boy jump, fucking him at his will. Hard and deep, like Louis wanted.  
Their mouths were still connected, a mess of wet kisses and moans reigned the moment. Harry's balls crashing against Louis' ass.  
"I ... I going to... h-harry," Louis moaned, noticing the tingling in his stomach.  
"Come on, Lou, co-ome for me." Harry looked into the boy's eyes, just as Louis closed his eyes for the big amount pleasure he felt, strips of cum shot between their chests even reaching the chin of the smaller boy. Louis kept jumping on Harry's cock, riding his orgasm, making Harry come deeply inside of him by seeing the little lad so shattered.  
-MMhhm, I- I'm feel you - louis murmured calmer when Harry moaned shooting his come.  
Louis continued to move his hips circularly, very slowly, trying to calm their orgasms.  
A few seconds later the brunette boy giggled.  
-Well, I think Dr. Mayers ‘s gonna be very angry ...  
Harry looked at him amused still holding his small body against his.  
-I mean. - Louis said. - She said that you should keep my mouth dry with the extractor ... and well, you have done quite the opposite.  
Harry smiled like an idiot and kissed Louis chastely.  
-Mhm, right. Although you have not complained.- Louis tapped his arm gently in embarrassment.  
-We should get dressed.  
-Yes we should. - The curly one said amused.  
Both boys dressed and ordered the room between games and joked until Dr. Mayers arrived.  
Louis had his teeth checked, the doctor concluded that his mouth was perfect, which Harry corroborated laughing while Mrs. Mayers looked at them confused.  
Louis left the building at closing time, with Harry hugging him shoulders as they walked away.

 

And only they know if they ended up fucking at Harry’s flat. Once, and once...and once again.


End file.
